


Take Pride in Yourself

by samuelbyrnes



Series: Paul Rovia Appreciation Week 2019 [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Paul Rovia Appreciation Week, Paul Rovia Appreciation Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelbyrnes/pseuds/samuelbyrnes
Summary: Paul's inside his third house when he stops and stares at a rainbow flag pinned up on a wall. He chews on his lip before taking the flag down, folding it and putting it in his bag. It's not an essential, or even anything he really needs, but hewantsit and that's enough.For the Paul Rovia Appreciation Week 2019 over on Tumblr.





	Take Pride in Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I think I finally hit the fluff marker with this fic. Huzzah. I'm also pretty sure I could've done better, but I like how this turned out, so it's good enough. :P

They're on a scavenging mission, a long term one since they've picked clean everything within a fifty mile radius of Hilltop. Maggie didn't seem too pleased that Paul had suggested himself, Daryl and Aaron for the mission, but conceded after Paul helpfully pointed out that they hadn't had an incident in almost a year. That, and the war with the Saviors was done and won even before that. They were in a time of peace, but they were also low on certain supplies and that was enough for Paul to suggest the scavenging mission.

"Yer jus' doin' it cuz yer feelin' itchy," Daryl teases. 

"And you aren't?" Paul shoots back. 

Daryl bobs his head, neither agreeing or disagreeing. They got the rest of the supplies loaded and after a final check to be sure, they were off. The goal was to drive out about a hundred miles and make a slow circuit around a target area before heading back. If they didn't finish, or they ran into trouble, they were to make a note for future reference. All in all, it shouldn't take more than a few weeks if all goes to plan. 

Paul's practically bouncing the morning after they make it to their target area, checking and rechecking his knives and duffel. He doesn't stop until Daryl all but sits on him, gently taking his hands and squeezing. 

"The hell's got you so worked up?" Daryl asks, then narrows his eyes. "Y' didn' drink all the coffee, did ya?" 

"Haven't touched a drop," Paul replies, then shrugs when Daryl keeps staring at him. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just happy to finally be out doing what I do best." 

Daryl hums, but says nothing. Once Aaron's awake and they've all eaten, they go out and start searching. Paul's inside his third house when he stops and stares at a rainbow flag pinned up on a wall. He chews on his lip before taking the flag down, folding it and putting it in his bag. It's not an essential, or even anything he really needs, but he _wants_ it and that's enough. Maybe he'll put it up outside his trailer when they get back home... 

But first, he decides to put it up in the RV, grinning cheekily when Daryl gives him a look. 

"If you want, I can look around for an ace flag for you," Paul tells him. 

Daryl rolls his eyes and shakes his head. The flag doesn't come down; a week later, a messily made ace flag is pinned next to the rainbow one. Daryl makes like he doesn't care, but the tight hug he gives Paul when the younger man presents it to him tells Paul all he needs to know. Neither flag is taken down for the whole trip and once they get home, both are pinned proudly to their trailer for everyone to see.


End file.
